kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Miki Souma
Main= Miki Souma is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a human man who wears green, traditional buddhist monk clothing, a pair of shades, slippers, and exorcism beads. He is bald and has black eyes. Miki Souma works as a Buddhist monk and is an old friend of Anju. He often tries to keep his calm, but is easily agitated. Souma also often tries to bend others to his will, which causes Zenki to get mad and who then attempts to fight him. Miki Souma is an apprentice to Master Daisoujou, though this information remains hidden until very late in the series when concerning the anime. In the manga, Souma's master is met only a few chapters after Chiaki and Zenki meet Souma. Anime/Manga Miki Souma first appears as a strange monk that wanders in a forest, close to a hotel. At the same time Chiaki and some friends of her are bathing in a hot spring while Chibi Zenki strolls around the place. Chibi Zenki meets Miki Souma, who mistakes Zenki for a demon and attacks him. As Zenki and Souma fight, Souma easily knocks Chibi Zenki away, but tumbles down a hill and ends up in the hot spring with the girls. Chiaki and her friends get upset and mistake Souma for a stalker and a pervert, which causes them to scream at him and Souma to run off into the forest. Anime Episode 12 Miki Souma meets Anju and finds out that she has been brainwashed by Karuma into being her servant. It is also revealed that Souma is in love with Anju, as he desperately tries anything to free her from Karuma's control. Episode 17 Souma finally succeeds to free Anju, which enrages Karuma so much that she flings a magically altered Hyouinomi at Anju, forcibly transforming Anju into a Hyouijuu, which then attacks and badly wounds Miki Souma. Zenki then comes to Souma's aid and fights Anju and defeats her by using his Rudra attack. Anju isn't only defeated, but dies and Zenki ends up in a badly injured state. This is a huge breakdown for Souma, who then ends up in a coma, having nightmares of Anju's death. Trivia Anime Dubs and Subs * Miki Souma's name is commonly mistranslated as "Miki Sohma". * In the English dub, Miki Souma shares his voice with master Ozunu. Both of them are voiced by Michael Sorich. Original writings of his name * In Volume 6 of the Japanese Kishin Douji Zenki manga, his name is written via the Kanji and Furigana of 神酒壮真 and みき そうま ** These both transliterate as "Miki Sōma" or "Miki Souma" ** Miki Souma's name alos translates as the "true, magnificent god of sake" |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= In the Games Miki Souma both appears in the second and the third of the SNES Kishin Douji Zenki games. He also makes an appearance in Kishin Douji Zenki for the Game Gear and Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight for the NEC PC-FX. Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Kishin Douji Zenki for the Game Gear features Miki Souma as a minor character. Souma's appearances are limited to a few cutscenes early and very late in the game. Those cutscenes are mostly related to partake in major events from the manga, like the defeat of the Inugami Roh. Oddly enough, Miki Souma also appears the first time Chiaki turns Zenki into a Chibi, which happens in no other installment of the series. Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu The second game, Den Ei Rai Bu, has Miki Souma appear as a minor character. Not only is he exclusive to a few cutscenes, Souma also has barely any lines at all. Miki Souma first appears at the end of the game's first cutscene Goura's introduction, which happens at the very beginning of the game. Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight Again, Miki Souma's appearance is rather limited in this game, but he's still a very important character. In Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight, Miki Souma mainly serves as an item drop. He appears at random intervals, sometimes even scripted points ingame, to drop health restoring items (food) or even the Bracelet of Protection, to aid Zenki and Chiaki in their quest to stop Marubasu. Ironically Miki Souma has only a single sprite in this game, which the developers try to hide by making him move quickly onto the screen and leaving just as fast as he came. Otherwise, Miki Souma makes no appearances in the games cutscenes and also has no lines of dialogue. Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou In the third game, Tenchi Meidou, Souma plays a larger role. In this game, he first appears as an enemy, but later joins Chiaki and Zenki in their battle against Karuma. His first ingame appearance is also really weird: He appears as a strange bald man who sits on a small cloud, continuously drinking from a sake bottle. While Miki Souma first appears in the overworld of stage 2, where he shows the player how to use spells, he soon becomes a tutorial boss of sorts as this stage is the first stage to have the player actively fight monsters. Miki Souma tells the player that they have to use the water spell to get rid off all monsters in three turns. This can be done by using the water spell on the fountains shown on the overworld map. Failing to do so or being defeated by the monsters, restarts the stage and causes Souma to repeat the lesson. While the player doesn't need to fight Miki Souma, they need to successfully complete his tutorial to proceed. Once Miki Souma is convinced that Chiaki and Zenki have proven themselves, Miki Souma joins the party and ends the stage by having a funny arguement with Chibi Zenki, who calls him a "bonze". (a clown) The abducted girlfriend Miki Souma is fought late in the game when a Stage features a snowy section set in the anime's Karuma ark. He tries to protect the mind controlled Anju and can only be convinced by defeating him. Once Souma is defeated, Chiaki, Zenki, Goki, the Inugami Roh and Chimaru will need to face and defeat Anju to rescue her. This will take Miki Souma and Anju out of the game for the next stage, which has them recover. Another stage, which happens shortly after this, features a Miki Souma only section, where he needs to protect the resting Anju, which alters the game's events. If he succeeds to protect Anju from Guren and Goura by preventing them from stepping onto Anju's tile (which is a little snowed in house) and taking them down, Anju will recover and be kept as a playable character. If either Guren or Goura reaches her instead, while Miki Souma isn't on her tile, the will take Anju with them and she will join Karuma's ranks once again and die the next time she's fought and defeated. Stage 2 Tenchi Meidou 2.png|Miki Souma as he appears in Stage 2, when he teaches Chiaki and the player how to use spells in Board Game Mode. Miki Souma Vasara Tenchi Meidou.png|'Miki Souma fighting Vasara in Battle Mode.' Souma can survive being hit once, although it leaves him with very little health, so the player has to chose their options wisely. If the player uses the absorb card before Vasara's first strike, Miki Souma will be able to max out his attack points and defeat Vasara with the Om card on the next turn. Fighting Miki Souma punch tenchi meidou.png|Miki Souma takes a swing at his opponent and... Miki Souma punch tenchi meidou 2.png|...punches them! Miki Souma block tenchi meidou.png|Whenever Miki Souma blocks an attack, it looks more like he's enforcing the shield spell. Miki Souma hurt tenchi meidou.png|Whenever Souma is hit, he loses his cool shades. After this, they magically appear right back on his face, so he can continue being cool despite this mishap. Trivia * Miki Souma's cloud in '''Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou' looks very similar to kid Son Goku's cloud from Dragon Ball.'' |-|Gallery (Tenchi Meidou)= Tenchi Meidou Battle Mode Miki souma tenchi meidou.png|Miki Souma as he appears in Battle Mode Miki Souma enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Miki Souma's enemy sprite Board Game Mode Miki Souma mug Tenchi Meidou.png|Miki Souma's face as it appears in the text boxes Miki Souma sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Miki Souma drinking from a sake bottle on the overworld Miki Souma board mode sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Miki Souma walking around the overworld wearing a hat Miki Souma board mode sprite victory Tenchi Meidou.png|Miki Souma has won the round! Miki Souma board mode sprite victory 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|In his victory animation he can be seen getting drunk on sake Miki Souma board mode sprite defeat Tenchi Meidou.png|If Miki Souma loses, he will keel over and lay on the ground Box art Miki Souma boxart.png|Miki Souma as he appears in the game's boxart. The image depicts him holding a sake bottle, while wearing a strawhat and shades. Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou boxart.jpg|Demon God Zenki, Chiaki, Goki and Miki Souma as they appear in Tenchi Meidou's box art. |-|Gallery (Other)= Anime Miki souma anime 2.png|Miki Souma stumbles into the hot spring (Episode 8) Anju dying miki souma anime.png|Anju dying in Miki Souma's arms after being defeated by Zenki's Rudra attack (Episode 17) Miki souma anime.png|Miki Souma talking to Saki (Episode 22) Kuribayashi jukai miki souma saki anime.png|Saki talking to Kuribayashi, Jukai and Miki Souma (Episode 22) Manga Miki Souma manga.png|Miki Souma as he appears at the end of Chapter 6.1 in Volume 4 Ingame Den Ei Rai Bu Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma cutscene 4.png|Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, Saki, Chiaki and Jukai appearing in a cutscene Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) KDZ GG intro 9.png|Miki Souma as he appears in the intro cutscene after Zenki gets turned into a Chibi for the first time. Vajura Fight Guardian Bracelet Vajura Fight.png|The Bracelet of Protection as it appears after being dropped by Miki Souma. Miki Souma sprite Vajura Fight.png|Miki Souma as he appears ingame. Ironically he has no other sprites in this game. Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Male Category:Stubs